Love Revolution!
by White-Angel94
Summary: Onodera Ritsu was a 15 years old boy, a heart-broken one to boot. Kouichi Rika, a 25 years old woman with a 9 years old son named Natsume and a caring husband, Kira. The newlywed couple moved into a house when Rika's past started to haunt her. "You are the reason for his death."-Rika. "H-he...died? It-it's a lie...It's a lie!"-Takano. No more second chances...[FemRitsuXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! White-Angel94 is here with a new story!... I hope you guys will enjoy this one as well !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

**Chapter 1 : Reminiscent**

The pain that he had left me with is something that I tried to forget. Even remembering his name would make me shiver with disgust and fear. 'Saga Masamune', a name that I had dispose of from my heart and mind. It was surely are a mistake, a very stupid mistake that I had made within those 15 years that I had lived in. The life itself is a false one.

_ "Senpai…we…are going out, right?" Asked a teenage boy who was blushing shyly with an unbutton pants and shirt._

_ "Pff…what are you talking about?" A man older than the young boy laughed as he heard that boy's question that sounds silly to him._

_ "Ehh…senpai?" Puzzled by that older boy, he asked._

_ "Ha ha…I was just trying it out you know? Having sex with a male…" He said with a smirk on his face. He spoke of it nonchalantly as if it was nothing._

_ "Ehh…you mean…you…don't love me, senpai?" Reluctantly, he asked only to get a smirk as an answer._

_Tears were falling from his eyes as he picked his things and dashed towards the other saying nothing but only sobbing. Arriving at his home, her mother sense that something went wrong with him as he arrive with tears and messy clothes. Straight away she went and hugged Ritsu while calming him._

_ "Ritsu…what happened to you?" She asked as patting his back gently._

_ "Okaa…san…" He uttered while sobbing._

_ "Ritsu…don't worry…you can tell me anything…" She said again with such a caring and gentle voice._

_ "He…senpai…he…doesn't love me…he do…doesn't love me…" His tears kept on pouring down._

_ "Who? Ritsu?" Puzzled by his son's answer she released the hug to look at his son's face._

_ "Okaa…san…"_

_ "What? W-What do you mean by 'he', Ritsu?" She asked._

_ "S-Senpai…Sa…Saga-sen…pai…" His sobbing became worst._

_Suddenly, his views turn to black. The only thing that he could hear was how frantic his mother became calling for him over and over again. He could hear the heavy footsteps that nearing him and heard his father were shouting at the maid asking them to call for an ambulance. _

_As he opened his eyes, all he could see was a white ceiling and the room was filled with the medicine scent which makes him feel nauseas. Slowly he looked around him only to find that he was left all alone inside the room. It doesn't take that long for him to find out where he really is, the Hospital. He was always hated the hospital. The room that filled with the medicine scent had makes him feel ill and he hated that smell._

_Suddenly the door was opened and a male doctor around the 20's entered the room with a broad smile on his face. Upon seeing the doctor, Ritsu tried to move his body onto a sitting position which had left the doctor to walk faster towards him with a worried face._

_ "You don't have to force yourself, Ritsu-kun…" He said as he helped him to sit._

_ "No…I'm…fine." Was his reply._

_He could hear the doctor's sigh as he pull the chair beside the bed and sit on it. As the doctor opened the file that he was holding, Ritsu could only stare at him flipping the paper until he found the piece that he wanted to see. The doctor adjusted his spectacle before he looked at Ritsu intensely which make Ritsu to shuddered._

_ "Did the pain continued?" Was the doctor's first question._

_ "Uhh…it wasn't that bad recently…" Ritsu answered as he was looking down and fixed his gaze on the bed sheets._

_ "Maa…" The doctor could sense that Ritsu was nervous and didn't seem like he want to talk about his health at that moment. "Was it a month ago that you came here?" He tried to change the topic._

_ "Uh huh." It is the only reply that Ritsu gave him._

_ "Haaa…." The doctor sighed and closed the file in front of him. It had surprised Ritsu and he look at the doctor with a puzzled face. "Ne, Ritsu…I need to talk to you about your health, would you listen to me carefully?" He asked._

_ "Ahh…okay…"_

_ "You do remember that a month ago you came to the hospital saying that you inside were hurting badly right?" The doctor asked._

_ "Uh huh…you said that it might be ulcer or something Kaname-sensei."_

_ "Maa…at first…I think so too…and gave you painkillers…"_

_ "Kaname-sensei?" Puzzled by the flow of the talk he said. "Is…something wrong with me?"_

_ "Maa…actually…Ritsu…it seems that…your organs…are changing…" He explained._

_ "Ehh?"_

_ "Your body is changing inside and out…this had happened before…maa…you can say a large sum of people had went through this situation…"_

_ "Ehh?" Ritsu was puzzled and confused as Kaname-sensei keep on talking._

_ "In conclusion…your body is changing into a body that is suitable for a woman." He stopped._

_ "So…you are saying that…I'm changing…into a girl?" Said Ritsu as he tries to think rationally._

_ "Yes."_

_ "I'm…changing…into a girl? Me?"_

_ "Ri-Ritsu?"_

_ "W-What…is..going to happen to me?" Tears started to fall onto his face as he heard the doctor's explanation that 'He' will soon be a 'She'._

_ "Don't worry, Ritsu…I will help you…" Kaname-sensei tries to re-ensure him._

_It seems that his family were informed earlier than him and they are making preparation for his new life, as a girl that is. At first, he thought that his father will be disappointed but it seems that it was well taken and his mother was happy that she will soon have a daughter that she always wished for._

_Ritsu had stopped going to school and his parents were covering the fact that Ritsu will soon be a 'She'. Ritsu was hospitalised in order for the doctor to supervise his condition daily. It was a month later that Ritsu's body became much weirder only to be known to him as pregnancy._

_ "What?!" Both of his parents were shocked about that fact._

_ "Ritsu…it is that guy? That guy that you had mentioned before?" Asked his mother._

_ "Ahh…" Shocked about that news he can't speak and only cries._

_His father came closer to him and started to hug him gently. Her mother was holding his hand all the time, trying to give him a little support to his poor son. How cruel does fate tries to toy with him. _

_ "It's alright…Ritsu…you will soon start a new life…Don't worry…" Said his father._

_ "Ritsu…we will always love you no matter what…you are my child, and I love you for that…" His mother tries to calm him._

_ "Uhmm…" His sobbing turns harder._

_ "Now…tell us everything." His father asked him._

**To be continue...**

_Please do give me any reviews and idea!_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Pregnancy Chaos!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pregnancy Chaos!

**Its been a while since i last updated this story...I'm sooo stuck up with my studies and my other story as well, well...i should have known that it should be very hard to keep up both my student's life and updating my stories in this site. Should have known better T_T and sooo...the new chapter...Enjoy and thank for following and favouriting and reviewing my stories...THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**Chapter 2 : Pregnancy Chaos!**

It was until a few months ago that this person was called 'Onodera Ritsu', a 15 years old boy and now 'Onodera Rika', a 15 years old girl and a soon mother to be. She is now at the third month of her pregnancy and her body is changing each day. The only support that she had now is her family and her doctor, Ikeda Kaname.

"Ugh…"

"what's wrong, Rika?" Her mother started to become worried about her.

"It….seem that…I have breast after all…" She said.

"What's with that Rika, you are a girl now you know, and pregnant." Her mother stated.

"Yeah…I know….and Kaname-sensei told me that my surgery will be after I gave birth…I hope the baby will be healthy…" She said while gently patted her own stomach.

"Hmm…a mother heart, huh? Well, everything will be alright. Your father and I will be here for you." She said while gently gripping on Rika's hand with a smile on her face.

"Yes…I know…Thank you, Okaa-san." Rika answered cheerfully.

As both of the girls were chattering happily, Kaname-sensei was watching both of them from the door. A smile curved on his face and he slowly walk away leaving them engrossed with their talk on baby and such.

"She will be a good mother…" He uttered while leaving.

…

"Hey, did you hear about Onodera?" Asked a classmate who was in the same class as Ritsu.

"Nope, what about him?" Asked the other.

"I heard that he will be transferring to abroad. Uwaaahhh~ Just what would you expect from a rich family, huh?" Said the other one.

"Ehhh~ How lucky."

The whole class seems to be talking about Onodera Ritsu all the time. About how he is transferring to abroad and such. It was such a coincidence that Saga Masamune was walking through the corridor that he overheard their conversation about Ritsu. He was shocked to hear them and started to ask the boys who was talking about them.

"Is it true that Rit…Onodera had transferred to a school abroad?" He asked.

"Yeah, we heard the teachers were talking about it in the teacher's office." A boy replied.

"Is that so?" He uttered and walked away.

_"So…Ritsu is gone?" He thought. "Why would he do tha…Ugh." He was so shocked to think that he actually cared for that boy. "Tsk, just what am I doing, thinking about that brat?" _

Saga Masamune just live his life as the usual way as it was, in a broken family where his parents were fighting all the time whenever they are home. He could just laugh at it. People were thinking about how great their family is, father as a doctor and a mother is a lawyer. An elite born child, he is. What others see is not always the reality. His parents could care less about him, all they do were giving him allowances and a house to live in. No any parental love and sure he didn't even bother to ask for it. Just what would you expect him to be asking for parental love at such an age, he is already a teenager, a 17 years old teen to top it off with.

It seems that, it finally turns to worst and they had decided to get a divorce. Well, none if it seems to affect him at all. He just took it in and let them decide. He could care less about their problem since they didn't even bother about him at all. Unlike Ritsu's parents that is. Just by seeing that pure and innocent boy somehow makes him want to pollute that boy, to paint him dirty in his own way. It irritates him to see that boy smiling without a care about the world. Even when thinking that way somehow, he felt at ease being with that boy. He felt as if something had been lifted. But now, he's gone. Since when did he felt like this he wonder.

"You'll only know how much that person means to you, only when that person are no longer with you…huh?" He uttered while lying on the floor. "You must be joking…" He added as he puts his arm on his head. Now, he could only grit his teeth and cry quietly. "Ritsu…I-I am…..sorry…."

….

"Hmm…hmmm…hmmmm…." Rika was humming her favourite song as she was knitting.

"What kind of song are you humming?" Suddenly a boy out of the blue came asking her.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"Ahh…I'm…."

"Kira! I was searching for you!" Shouted a voice which sounded familiar to Rika.

"Ahh…aniki…sorry." That boy answered.

"Kaname-sensei?" Rika asked.

"Ahh…Rika…I'm sorry, this brother of mine here heard about you and he said that he wanted to meet you no matter what."

"Ouh…ah…it's okay…" Rika said and she started to get off of her bed. Her tummy was bigger, well of course it is. She had been pregnant for 5 months now. Even her hair got longer passing his shoulder, her face was covered with her bangs and her voice became softer.

"Uwahhh...you are pregnant..." That boy said as he saw Rika's stomach.

"Kira!" Kaname shouted at him. "Sorry, Rika…"

"No...it's okay…"

As Rika walk closer to that boy named Kira, she gently sweep her bangs aside. Kira was surprised to see Rika. She was beautiful, her pale white skin, her soft pink lips and her blushing cheek. He drew closer to her, to see her face more clearly. He realises that she got a long eye lashes. The only word that could describe her at that moment is 'an angel' to Kira. It was love at first sight.

"…ra…Kira? What's with you?" Kaname asked Kira who started to freeze in front of her.

"Huh?...ouh…yes?"

"Jeez, introduce yourself…"

"Ah…Kouichi Kira, 17 years old , an examinee this year."

"Ahhh..Kouichi-san…"

"You can call me Kira."

"Umm..Ki-Kira-san…My name is Onodera Rika, just Rika is fine." She said while smiling brightly.

It was a few months back when they first met, everything seems like it was just yesterday that both of them met each other. Kira had fallen for Rika and enjoys being with her. Talking about books and such, everything was so enjoyable and filled with happiness.

"Rika…that…guy…what was his name?" Suddenly Kira asked while they were chatting about high school.

" That…" Suddenly the mood went awkward. " …ga…" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Sa…ga…Masa…mune.." She said slowly.

"Do…do that guy knew...about this." Kira asked while slightly touched her tummy that had become bigger on her 7th month.

"No…and I don't plan on telling him." She answered his question smoothly.

"Is that so…then…" Kira suddenly grabbed Rika's hand and hold it tightly towards his chest. "Can I be the one?"

"Huh? Kira?" Puzzled by his words, Rika was confused.

"Can…I be the one…by your side?" He asked again.

"By…my…side?" Rika started to realise the meaning of those words as Kira was showing her a serious expression.

"I want to be with you…taking care of this child inside you together…can I?" Once again he asked.

"But…you…Kira…" Tears stared to drop from her eyes.

"Ri-Rika…I'm sorry…I-I just…please don't cry…" Kira was flustered when he saw Rika who was now crying.

"I…I want to do it all by myself…you already know about…my si-situation, right? I-I'm not normal, Kira." Rika said while looking down. She can't even look at him properly.

"Yeah, I know…and I'm saying all of this because I know. So…can I?" He asked again.

To be continue...

**Next chapter : Chapter 3 : A new start!**

_please do reviews and comment and gave me some ideas...Thank you ^-^_


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Start!

**Hello guys! Sorry for the late uploading! We shall cut the chase and let's get started! I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support!**

**Chapter 3 : A new start!**

A small little boy was running within the garden happily with a broad smile on his face. Chasing over butterflies in spring, he was so happy and started to laugh happily. His mother was watching over him with such a relief and happy smile. Sometimes, that little boy would wave his hand at her with a broad smile and she would always wave him back.

Such a peaceful scene was displayed within Onodera household. Rika was humming happily when suddenly his father came and joined her on the veranda, watching over the small child playing around the garden happily.

"Rika…are you sure about that?" He suddenly asked.

"Father…I already told you that I want to be independent. I am old enough." She answered while facing her father who was wearing such a worried face.

"But Rika…living alone with Natsume far from our mansion is…"

"Kira will be with me." Rika cut in.

"But…"

"Don't you trust him?" Asked Rika.

Her father should have known that he won't win against Rika when her words are the fact. Of course he would trust that man, Kouichi Kira. It was just that, his father instinct jumped up and he just felt uneasy about Rika's decision to move out of the house and also to work in another company.

"Fine, Rika. But, at least remember to visit home few times in a month. Your mother can't stop wailing for Natsu if she can't meet her favourite grandson, and so do I." He admitted. "Natsu! Be careful!" He shouted as he saw that boy was running closer to the pond.

"Hai, Grandpa!" Was Natsume's reply.

That cheerful 10 years old boy came running towards them at the veranda as he saw his grandmother came with the maid, whom holding a tray of treats for their tea-time. He would hug his mother straight ahead and giggled. Rika would brush his soft dark black coloured hair, he would look up to his mother with his big emerald eyes with a big smile on his face. Her treasure, she had been watching him grows right in front of him. It was hard, but her parents, Kaname-sensei and Kira would be there with her, helping her, guiding her, encouraging her and also stay by her side all until she is who she is now. That day, seems had long passed but still, she felt as if it was just yesterday when he said that to her.

**10 years ago**

_"Can…I be the one…by your side?" He asked again._

_ "By…my…side?" Rika started to realise the meaning of those words as Kira was showing her a serious expression._

_ "I want to be with you…taking care of this child inside you together…can I?" Once again he asked._

_ "But…you…Kira…" Tears stared to drop from her eyes. _

_ "Ri-Rika…I'm sorry…I-I just…please don't cry…" Kira was flustered when he saw Rika who was now crying._

_ "I…I want to do it all by myself…you already know about…my si-situation, right? I-I'm not normal, Kira." Rika said while looking down. She can't even look at him properly._

_ "Yeah, I know…and I'm saying all of this because I know. So…can I?" He asked again._

_ "Ki…ra…"_

_ "Rika, I…since I first laid by eyes on you that day…I had started to like you…At first, I was just curious, but…as I met you…I have come to like you, to love you…just by me be here with you makes me happy but, I want more than this. I want you, to be mine. To stay with me, to live with me…Can you let me?" Kira asked with such a serious expression._

_Listening to his words, Rika already knows that he is not lying to her. She could see that he is being honest with her and that he is serious about her. A part of her just wanted to ignore, wanted to push him away, she don't want to feel that way again. No, not again, never again would she want that thing happen again. His eye is fixed on her. She could feel his gaze on her even without facing him._

_ "This is Kira…he is not that man…he is not that man…" She kept on repeating those words in her mind._

_Kira suddenly touch her hand gently and put on a smile on his face, a wide honest and loving smile. She love his smiles, it always cheer her up. She was shocked but, seeing his smile had made her calm again. She looked at his hand still touching hers. The strong hand of his that had been there with her till that day, the hand that had help her during the tough time, during the happy moment of her pregnancy. God, she wanted to take those hands and let it protect her forever. Tears started to fall again._

_ "Rika…" His soft and gentle voice rang through her ears._

_ "Would…" She started to sob._

_ "Rika?" He then cupped her face on his palm, wiping of the remnant of tears on her blushing pink cheeks._

_ "Would you…be fine with me?" She finally asked._

_ "Rika…" He then smile broadly, a genuine happy smile curved on his face as he hugged Rika gently letting her rest against his chest. "You have made me the happiest person ever!" He said as he started to pull her away and cupped her face again. "And I vow to make you the happiest person ever in this entire world…I promise you, Rika…" He uttered seriously as smile never fade from his face._

A wide smile curved on her face as she remembers the day when Kira first proposed her. Natsume who was still hugging her, tilted his head as he heard her mother's soft giggle. His small fingers touch her cheek gently as he wanted his mother to notice him.

"Mama?" He said.

"Yes, Natsu…" Rika said with a broad smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Hmmm…I was just thinking…"

"Ummm, thinking about me?" He asked cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

"Hmm?" She left a small giggle behind as she took Natsu and sat him on her lap and hugging him from behind. "Yup, about Natsu…and…"

"About papa?" Said a voice.

Natsume quickly ran over to that man and hugged him tightly. A broad smile curved on Rika's face. Rika's father stand up and walk over to that man with warm smile.

"Kira-kun…when did you arrive?" He asked.

"Just now, uncle." Kira replied.

"Uncle? Now, now, Kira-kun. You are marrying my lovely daughter here next month, drop the formalities will you?" He said while patting Kira's shoulder gently.

"Yes…father…" Kira said with a big smile on his face.

"Papa, papa!" Shouted Natsume happily.

"Hai, Natsu. Did you being a good boy?" Kira asked.

"Yup, Natsu is a good boy!" He said again.

"Really…"

"Well then, I'll better search for your mother now." He said and left the three of them alone.

"Ah, yes." Answered Kira who was still holding Natsume in his arm.

Rika slowly stand up and walk towards both Natsume and Kira with a broad smile on her face. Next month is the time, when she will be called as a 'wife' for the first time in her life. Having Kira with him surely had made him happy and she wanted to make Kira as happy as she was.

"Is the preparation is ready?" Rika asked.

"Yup, the furniture and other stuff had been send and arranged. We will be moving next week, if you want." Kira said while brushing Natsume's hair.

"Good, I just need to prepare Natsume's transfer documents and we'll be ready to move." Rika said excitedly.

"Yay! I got to live with mama and papa!" Natsume cheering up with a broad smile on his face.

"Yup, we will live together…the three of us." Kira said while smiling broadly.

Rika was smiling happily as she heard Kira saying those words. She really does love that man. Kira was there with her most of the time and slowly she started to love him dearly and she had already forgotten about the pain that had been hurting her, and about that man. A new love, a new life, a new start. This is what she needed to be happy.

**To be continue...**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Neighbour**

_Be sure to leave any reviews and any ideas to me. I am sure glad to read them._


	4. Chapter 4 : Neighbour!

**Hello people! ~3 I am so very ultimately sorry. I was so busy with my studies and my other stories that i could not catch up to it. Well...different fics and such...yeah...And so...to everyone that had been waiting for my stories. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO BE SUCH A LOYAL READER ! I am seriously are sorry for the long delays...Well...i am still busy nowadays and now i am just stealing some time from the little time that i had to actually finished up this chapter...I hope this would satisfy everyone enough. I will try to finish up the other chapter as fast as i could...and so..I AM NOT ON A HIATUS! People tend to think that though...it just i took much longer time to finish it...I am so very sorry! Next, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! PLease do R&amp;R...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...it belongs to Nakamura Shungiku Sensei afterall...The plot and this fics is mine though. **

**Chapter 4 : Neighbour?!**

"Kira…did the moving company send all of our things yet?" Asked Rika as she was busy helping Natsume with his clothes while Kira and Natsume were packing the toys which was the last of their belongings that was need to be brought with them.

"Yup, they did. This is the last of the stuff." Kira answered with a smile on his face. "Natsu…are these all of your toys?" He added as he felt something is missing from the bunch of toys that he had stuffed inside the box.

"Uh…um…I think…" Natsume answered hesitantly.

"Eh…did you lose them somewhere?" Asked Rika as she gently looked at Natsume and smile.

"Ummm…." Natsume started to become nervous and play with the hem of his shirt.

"Natsu…" Kira called him.

"Umm…Grandpa and Grandma said that they will miss me…so I left Kuma-chan with them." He finally answered.

Kira and Rika looked at each other and smile. Rika gently hugged her son close to her and petted his head gently. Kira was smiling broadly as he too petted Natsume's head gently. Natsume slowly smile as he was happy to be with both of his parents.

"Hihi…" He giggled softly.

"You are such a good boy, Natsume…" Said Kira.

"Because I love mama and papa!" Natsume shouted cheerfully.

"Yup…we love you too…" Said Rika.

"So…we need to finish up here, then we'll get a new one for you. How is that?" Asked Kira.

"Yay!" Shouted Natsume happily.

Kira was driving the car with Rika besides him, smiling while looking towards the road. Natsume had already fallen asleep at the back of the car, hugging his new teddy bear. It seems that Natsume had got his new teddy bear earlier than expected since Rika's parents had already prepared a new one for their beloved grandson. Natsume was happy and his eyes were sparkling with happiness as he saw the big teddy bear that was handed to him before leaving the Onodera mansion. Rika sighed at how pampered Natsume is by both her parents.

"Kira…"

"Umm?" Kira said as he turns into a corner and put a smile on his face as he continued on driving.

"How many days off that you got?" She asked.

"Umm…three days…why?" Kira asked.

"Hmmm…I will start working at Marukawa Publishing next week…and Natsume too will start his new semester in his new school next week as well and since…the cherry blossom is in full bloom…won't we be having our hanami before it ends?" Asked Rika with a smile and a light shade of red on her cheek.

"…" Kira was surprised and happy at the same time. "Yeah…we should…and we need to take a lot of pictures…since...it is our first event as a family." Kira said with a smile on his face.

"Umm…yes." Rika answered with a broad smile curved on her lips with her teary eyes.

"Hora…Rika…" Kira said as he wiped the tears lightly.

"Hn…mnh…mama…papa…are we there yet?" Asked Natsume groggily.

"Ahh…Natsume…we'll arrive soon…just a bit longer." Answered Kira.

"Ummmn…okay…" Natsume answered as he snuggled closely to his new teddy bear.

"He sure is tired…" Rika stated while looking fondly at Natsume.

"Yeah, he's been helping us packing the stuff."

"Well…his stuff." Rika added.

"Haha…yup…his stuff." Kira said and let out a small giggle.

The rest of the journey was in silent as Rika too had fallen asleep. Kira just chuckled seeing how his wife and son sleeping peacefully inside the car. Kira was reminiscing the moment when he and Rika went to register their marriage to weeks ago. Natsume was excited and happy as he was walking along with them, entering the government building. Rika too was nervous but she was excited and happy as well. That day was marvellous, clear sky, bright and cheerful day was tagging along with them as if everything around them were giving them their bless. Yes, it was a very joyous and happy moment for them indeed.

As the car slide on the road and finally stop as Kira had already parked the car at the parking lot. Rika had already awake and was blinking her eyes for a few times. Natsume was still asleep. Kira smiled as Rika was yawning cutely beside him, trying to keep herself awake. He let a small giggle out before smiling brightly towards his wife.

"We are here…at the apartment…"Kira said as he gently brushes Rika's cheek.

"Umnh…okay…let's go…" She said as she open the seat belt and so do Kira. "Want me to lift anything?" She asked as both of them were already out of the car.

"Hurm…we just have a luggage and a box anyway…just the luggage…you could just drag them." Kira answered with a smile curved on his face.

"Okay." Rika answered with a smile as she opened the backseat door, trying to wake Natsume up. "Natsu…Natsu…Natsume…we are here." She said gently while she slowly touched Natsume's face fondly.

"Umnh…mama…" Natsume slowly wake up while rubbing both his eyes and blinking for a few times looking so cute.

"Natsume…let's go…" Rika said while waiting for him outside of the car.

"O…okay…" Natsume slowly get out of the car, carrying his new big teddy bear and latched himself onto Rika.

Kira was already smiling at both of them while slowly getting the luggage out of the back of the car and waiting for Rika to drag it while he would be lifting the box filled with Natsume's toys and books. The three of them were walking happily towards the elevator. Upon arriving on their floor, Natsume was very excited and started to hum happily. Rika and Kira would just smile and hum along with him. As they arrive on front of their apartment, suddenly a cat came out from the room next door.

"Neko!" Shouted Natsume excitedly.

As Rika saw the cat, she suddenly has some kind of nostalgic kind of feeling towards it. Kira was already inside as he put the box on the shoe rack and went to take the luggage from Rika. Rika slowly went over to Natsume who was happily petting the cat dragging along his new teddy bear.

"Natsume…" Rika called for him.

Suddenly a voice was heard from inside the house calling for someone. Natsume was still playing with the cat when suddenly the door was wide open, revealing a man with a dark black hair, with such a long bang wearing a spectacle.

"Hora, Sorata…" He said, still oblivious that the cat was purring happily while being petted by Natsume.

The cat suddenly walks towards the man, which left Natsume to be looking straight at that man. That man seems to be staring at Natsume with such a wide eyes. Such familiarity. Those big green emerald eyes which he had inherited from Rika were staring straight at him. That man freeze in front of them. Rika was shocked as she too still standing there. He was just too surprised to be seeing Natsume there and more when he realised that a woman was standing there, resembles so much of his long lost first love. Ten years had gone and yes, he still searched for her where about. But, seeing a woman resembles him so much just made him lost all of his rationality and he went straight at her. Clutching her shoulder tightly, looking so desperate.

"You…what's your name?"

"Ah...what? Ouch…" Rika was too surprised to avoid him and she just too weak to free herself from his clutch.

"Mama!" Natsume shouted as he was worried about his mother being handled roughly.

"Ah…uh…pa-pardon me…" That man was snapped out of it and quickly releases her. "I…it just…you look so familiar…" That man added.

"Ah…we-well…I am Kouichi Rika….and this is my son, Natsume and…my.."

"I am her husband, Kouichi Kira." Kira added as he rushes out as he heard Natsume calling for Rika loudly.

"Ah…Takano…Masamune."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

_**Next chapter would come soon..please do wait for it. Thank you for your patronage! Please do leave some reviews to me.. THANK YOU! **_


	5. Author's Note

**I'm very sorry everyone!**

It seems that i had been neglecting my fics for a while. REST ASURED! It DOESN'T MEAN I AM ON A HIATUS!

seriously, I'm just been busy and it's my finals and such and I'm gonna go for a HOLIDAY for approximately 3 weeks and so I'm gonna take up those days to actually finish up drafts and chapters that i got on my plans...I've posted them on my Profile, do check on them and I PROMISE! I PROMISE! (twice) That i'm gonna be updating the chapters on February...after my HOLIDAY which is in the duration of (15 February 2016 - 25 February 2016) So within these dates, there will be chapters updated FOR SURE! I GUARANTEE that! And so I'm sorry that this is not an update! Gomen minna~

From lots of LOVE,

**White-Angel94**


End file.
